


A Wild Ride

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Gen, Jemma is not Naive, Not Serious, Past Relationship(s), Silly, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, That Tag Works, poor Deke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Daisy gets accidentally exposed to a chemical that makes her tell the truth about her sexual experiences awkwardly and randomly. Without any warning. Hijinks abound from this. Also, after the hijinks, there's a serious bit.Also, Jemma Simmons is not innocent and naive here, and well, I apologize if that scares you. :)Takes place in Season 6. Also, everything after Episode 9 never happened. It was a dream! They did not shoot J.R. :) Wait, that's Dallas! Sorry, my bad, guys.





	A Wild Ride

Daisy groaned. “Guys, I am fine.” She looked up at the lights in the medical room.  
“You should still take it easy, Daisy. We don't know what the chemical does. We don't know if it has any nasty side effects.” May frowned.

Daisy nodded. “I know. I'll take things easy.” 

Jemma walked into the room and smiled. “The good news, I've done some testing, and the chemical shows no signs of ill effects. Daisy should be okay now.”

“See, I'm fine. Jemma said I'm fine. Also, I once bent Jemma over the table in this room and finger banged her hard! It was great.” Daisy grinned.

Jemma's eyes widened and she gasped, her face turning beet red. “Oh, good Lord, I think I know what the chemical does.”  
May blinked a few times. “Um, Daisy...are you aware of what you just said?”  
“No. Why is Jemma freaking out about me saying I'm fine?” Daisy frowned.

“It's like Truth Serum.” Jemma spoke, finally calming down.   
“Okay. That's a bit weird.” Daisy smiled.   
“Yeah. You just told May about what you and I did once in this room.” Jemma spoke.

Daisy's eyes widened. “Holy crap! I did not mean to do that, Jemma!”   
“No, I didn't imagine you did it on purpose.” May winced. 

Daisy groaned. “I just need to avoid everyone until this goes away.”

“That might not be possible.” Jemma frowned. “Just be careful.”

“How much more awkward can this be? May loves being the Bottom in our relationship!” Daisy spoke.

May winced. “We just found out.”  
Daisy groaned. “What did I do?”   
Jemma frowned. “That's not my place to judge.” 

May coughed. “I don't think Jemma needed to know that I am the Bottom.”   
Daisy winced. “Oh, crap. I've got to get out of here.” She stood up. “Seriously, I'm leaving.”

“Daisy, you might not want to leave and subject yourself to being around other people just yet.” May spoke, almost fully recovered from Daisy's outburst.

Jemma nodded. “Exactly.”

“Okay.” Daisy frowned. “I just hope we can avoid seeing Deke or Fitz, because I really don't want to scar Deke for life, or confuse Fitz.” 

Jemma chuckled. “I think Fitz would be fine.”   
“Unless you continued to tell people secrets about me.” May spoke dourly.

Daisy winced. “My ass is so going to hurt later, isn't it?”  
May's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. “Daisy!”

Jemma blinked. “I don't think spanking is the weirdest thing you could be into in the bedroom.”  
Daisy grinned. “What's this about spanking?”   
May frowned. “You just said your ass was so going to hurt later.” 

Daisy winced. “Whoa. Okay...this is getting awkward. I wasn't talking about spanking, oh boy.”

May groaned. “Daisy, Jemma did not need to know what I've let you do to me.” 

Jemma blinked. “Oh! That's what you meant. Well, I'm not going to judge anyone's kinks.” She shook her head and tried not to laugh.

“I'm surprised you knew about that.” Daisy spoke. “You're supposed to be innocent and naïve.”   
“I am not that naïve.” Jemma grinned. “Don't worry. Your enjoyment of anal fisting is not something I'm going to judge.” 

May blushed again and wished the floor would swallow her up.  
Daisy winced. “This is still very awkward.” 

Jemma spoke. “Don't worry. All we need to do is to keep you away from others until this passes, and it will be fine. I assure you. Again, I will never judge people by what they do in the bedroom.” 

The door to the room opened up and Deke rushed in. “I heard Daisy was hurt!”   
He saw that Daisy looked mostly fine and relaxed. “Okay. You're okay. Good. Whew.”

Daisy groaned. “Deke. You should leave. I've been exposed to a chemical that acts like awkward Truth Serum.” 

“That doesn't sound like the worst chemical ever.” Deke spoke.   
Jemma frowned. “Deke, I assure you, Daisy is safe. But you should not be here.”

“I don't know why...” Deke spoke.

“Because I fucked Jemma!” Daisy grinned suddenly.  
Deke grimaced. “Okay, Now I see why you meant it was awkward Truth Serum. I'll be going now and probably pouring bleach in my ears.”

Jemma winced. “Deke...please, once this is all gone, Daisy will be back to her normal self. And Fitz does know some things.”

“I'm not going to judge.” Deke spoke. “Really not my thing. I just need to go.”

“Deke, I totally wanted to fuck you too. I just never let you know.” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma winced. “Daisy.”

Daisy frowned. “What happened?”  
Deke shivered. “I've got to go.”  
He rapidly left the room, at a speed even Yo-Yo would have been impressed by.

“Damnit!” Daisy groaned.   
May hugged her. “It's okay. This shouldn't last much longer.”

Jemma nodded. “I am certain it will go away within a few more hours. 6 hours at the most”

“Let's just keep everyone away from me for that long. Don't want to tell awkward sex stuff to Mack or Yo-Yo!” Daisy groaned.

“At least awkward sex stuff about me.” May spoke sourly.

“Yeah, sorry.” Daisy groaned and tried to not blush.

&^&

An hour later, Daisy was resting in her room when there was a knock on the door. “Go away, we're closed.” Daisy groaned.  
The voice on the other end chuckled. “I heard you got exposed to some awkward chemicals.”

Daisy walked over to the door and opened it. “Go home, Yo-Yo, you're drunk.”   
“Not right now.” Yo-Yo grinned. “So, what happened?” 

“I was exposed to awkward truth serum basically, so unless you want to hear me accidentally blurt out sex stuff, please leave.” Daisy groaned.

Yo-Yo grinned. “Wow. That's pretty bad, Daisy. I doubt you could shock me though.”  
Daisy frowned. “I mean, I'm feeling more like my normal self, but it's still awkward. I don't know if I'm going to suddenly shout from the rooftops that I love boobs or something.”

Yo-Yo smirked. “I think Mack would do that before you.”

“Ugh. I don't know, I mean, I've never let labels apply to me, but I've always liked both guys and girls.” Daisy spoke.

“Doesn't bother me.” Yo-Yo spoke.  
Daisy nodded. “This whole event is awkward. I mean, I just don't want to be around too many people until I'm certain this is over and done with.”

“Well, you seem fine right now.” Yo-Yo spoke.

“Yeah, but what am I going to do around you. You and Mack have each other, and the only things I can say near you that would be awkward would just be bad jokes.” Daisy groaned. “Maybe this doesn't bother me around people I've never made out with.” 

“See, you're fine around me then.” Yo-Yo grinned.  
“I just, it's awkward. I mean with May, and with Jemma, I can see maybe why I blurt things out, because they're secrets relating to those two.” Daisy spoke.  
“I heard that you made things awkward around Deke, that's for certain.” Yo-Yo spoke.

“Yeah, he did not need to know what I did with his grandmother.” Daisy groaned.  
Yo-Yo nodded. “Yeah, that's not something people want to know about. Most people don't get to meet their grandparents when they're young, but Deke really doesn't need to know about his grandmother's secret girlfriend, so to speak.”

Daisy grinned. “You're not entirely wrong there. I'm just glad I'm fine around you. Because I was worried I'd make some joke without meaning to and offend you.”

“I don't think I'd get offended by any joke you make, Daisy. I lost both my arms, and recovered from that thanks to prosthetics made by Fitz and Jemma, and I can now live a normal life, unless I swim in water, in which case I'll probably be electrocuted.” Yo-Yo smiled. 

Daisy spoke. “I'm just sorry you had to go through that, and the fallout. I didn't make things easier myself...”

“The past is the past. We should move forward.” Yo-Yo spoke.

“Thank you.” Daisy spoke.

&^&

“Okay, I talked to Yo-Yo and didn't reveal any awkward truths, so that's good.” Daisy spoke.

May smiled. “I knew you'd be fine.”   
“Yeah, this is one event that I really want to put behind me.” Daisy groaned.  
“I don't blame you.” May nodded.

Daisy smiled. “Things worked out well though.”   
“Yes. And you're not going to have a sore ass tonight.” May smirked.  
Daisy groaned. “Okay, I 'm glad, and ugh.”

May smiled. “You're a good person, even when you accidentally blurt out sex stuff.” 

Daisy put her head in her hands. “Ugh. I am so going to be teased about this, aren't I?”  
“Yes.” May smiled. “Until I am a hundred years old.”  
“Great.” Daisy groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, no one is actually traumatized by the idea that Jemma Simmons is not innocent and naive about sex stuff! :P
> 
> OF course, now Deke is going to so go stab himself in the ears. :P


End file.
